circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles McDaniel
Mason "Knuckles" McDaniel (born in 32 APC) is a hero in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Regis Welch/Regis Welch Creative Circumstance: Player Character/Non-Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Knuckles has existed since the early draft of PXC for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, alongside Cerys, Tal Kadorin, Kage Manako, Azan, and others. In his original incarnation, he was basically the same character, though his relationship with Cerys was more antagonistic. Welch cites his inspiration for the character as being the song "18 And Life" by Skid Row. His first name is taken both from the character Mason Baylor in Batteries Not Included and the profession of stonemason, which Welch felt was a strong job. His last name is derived from an individual Welch worked with during his tenure as a CNA, whom he described as, "A really nice guy, but he didn't know his own strength." Appearance Knuckles McDaniel is 6 foot tall and weighs 225 lbs. He is stocky in build with "arms like a logger and legs like a bull", having tanned Caucasian skin, a wavy brown mullet, and leaf green eyes. His signature outfit consists of a sleeveless red jacket with a high collar and frayed shoulders, tight blue pants with gold diamonds lining the sides, golden boxing gloves with brass knuckles embedded, and brown leather boots. His belt changes from a simple rope belt to a golden championship belt after winning the title of City Champion in the Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc. In some incarnations, he also wears a red headband. Before PXC Mason's past, as elaborated by his sister Cally in the adventure For Whom He Fights, is decidedly a tragic one. Mason and Cally were raised by their single mother, Mary McDaniel, in downtown Phoenix City after his father abandoned the family to go off adventuring. In lieu of a father figure, Mason began to idolize the tournament fighters he saw at the Phoenix City Arena and dreamed of one day being a prizefighter himself. On his 16th birthday, Mason finally came of age to fight and got his chance, jumping in the ring with a rogue by the name of Dusty Detoole who was known for using dirty tricks to win matches. Undaunted by the scoundrel's treachery, McDaniel simply knocked the man out, winning his first real battle without a scratch. Unfortunately, Detoole was a low-level enforcer for the Knights of the Omerta, the most notorious criminal organization in the city. When Mason came home, he found the Golden Apple, his family's pub, burnt to the ground. Thankfully, Cally had been out on errand at the time, but their mother was not so lucky. After dragging her burnt corpse from the fire and smoldering the flames, the broken-hearted youth vowed to put things right. And so the McDaniel siblings rebuilt the Golden Apple brick by brick. By day, Mason served as the owner and bouncer for the establishment, carrying on his mother's legacy. By night, he honored her in a very different way; by finding and beating senseless any criminal he could get his hands on. Vektor Story Arc Mason made his initial appearance when he interrupted a battle between Cerys and a trio of thug's who the nekomimi was striking back at for murdering Molly's father. At first, neither of the heroes trusted one another's motives, but they made peace by the end of the adventure. (Vengeance) The next significant development for Mason came after he was rescued from the retribution of a group of well-armed gangsters by "Eagle Eyes" Picardo, who thereafter told the youth to look him up if he'd like to learn how to fight. Rather than being enthused by the former prizefighter's offer, Mason balked. It was later revealed that he had mixed feelings about Picardo as the man had been the one-time sweetheart of his deceased mother. After confronting Picardo, who soundly defeated him in a fair fight to teach him a lesson in humility, Mason agreed to become his pupil. (For Whom He Fights) During his time learning the Raptor School style of martial arts under Picardo, Mason was given the nickname "Knuckles" due to his bull-headed, aggressive nature, which he ironically prefers to his given name (a running gag amongst his friends). He managed to master the style's most deadly attack - the Eagle's Swoop - but the majority of the style's subtlety would be lost on the young fighter until years later. (For Whom He Fights) The brawler found himself increasingly out of his element in the events that followed, such as his meeting with the redeemed assassin Vincent Kisuke, their subsequent joint efforts to halt the machinations of Jacen Koriander, and the arrival of the nefarious demon Vektor. (Our Lady's Peace) During Vektor's deadly tournament, Mason would find himself face to face with obsessed gnome golem master Lenitnes Dol, who he easily defeated. Dol would never forget the humiliation and thereafter plotted revenge. Mason thereafter stood alongside his allies in the climatic battle against Vektor himself and was among the first to agree to helping Cellus when she found herself in need of assistance against a new threat in her homeland. (Racing Darkness, Deadly Night) Marrowbrook Story Arc While in the town of Marrowbrook, the group was reunited with Nevara, who had been their guide during Vektor's tournament and ultimately left with Vincent to help him learn to control his vampiric urges. Unfortunately, the shadowfolk came bearing bad news; Vincent has fallen to madness and was now being manipulated into the service of the very deathmage the heroes had come to destroy. Mason was perhaps the most distressed of all over the antihero's relapse. (Reunion In Marrowbrook) Mason would have seemed to be just another strong arm during the siege of Marrowbrook Castle, but the normally gruff young man showed himself to be quite in tune with emotions, occasionally acting as a diplomat for the group when tensions turned even normally peaceful allies prickly. This ultimately paid off when the group confronted the minotaur guardian Azan in the second level of Grassroot's fortress as the brawler was able to convince the would-be threat to join them in seeking a way out. (The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle) In the final showdown with Nathaniel Grassroot himself, Mason tried unsuccessfully to restore Vincent to sanity before having to end his life alongside Azan, but would soon after meet his own end at the hands of the deathmage when a deadly magical blast consumed him. After the battle was won, Mason became the first person to be resurrected by Cellus using magical skills she had learned from Brother Light. (The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle). Feusang Story Arc After the heroes return to Marrowbrook to rest, Knuckles (along with Cellus and Burk become dominated by the evil seeds of Jacen Kordiander's spectral form and are turned against Tal Kadorin until Brother Light managed to exorcise Jacen's influence from them. Thereafter, Knuckles followed an enraged Tal to second him during a final duel with Jacen. (A Hero's Resolve), (Possessed By Hatred! A Noble Spirit Tested) Unfortunately, Jacen's recent acquaintance - the warlord Feusang - proved more than a match for Knuckles and Tal, eliminating them before their allies could reach the battle in time and forcing the group to journey to Hell to vie for their souls. (A Hero's Resolve), (The Fear Of God). In Hell, Knuckles was found blinded, injured, but still fighting his way out against a horde of demons. The heroes managed to rescue him with a little help from the Narrator himself and escape. After this experience, his relationship with the swordswoman Kaylea grew increasingly intimate. (The Unforgiven) After returning to the living world, Knuckles stood with his friends against Feusang and his many guards. Though killed in the attempt, along with most of the heroes, he was revived and decided to settle down with Kaylea back in Phoenix City thereafter. (The Frozen King Awakens) Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc One year later, Knuckles at long last confronted Venga Morae, the mob boss that had arranged his mother's death, and defeated him in the final round of the 50th Phoenix City Sting-in-the-Ring. (Anniversary) Soon after, Knuckles was confronted with the Omerta assassin Pinstripe, who had been dispatched to kill him where all others had failed. It appeared that his fate was sealed when Pinstripe's attacks came too fast for anyone to react to, but an old friend long thought lost - Kage Manako - suddenly re-emerged and proved his speed and strength to be a match for the killer. Thereafter, he and the Narrator explained to the group that a mad ifrit named Kel Al Ba'al had achieved incredible power and was literally tearing the cosmos apart. (Aniversary) Entering an alternate reality to collect more allies for the fight at the Narrator's request, Knuckles found himself embroiled in the conflicts there, along with his alternate reality counterpart. (Shadows Fall) Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * Vengeance * Southern Exorcism * For Whom He Fights * Just For Luck * Our Lady's Peace * Racing Darkness, Deadly Night Marrowbrook Story Arc * Reunion In Marrowbrook * The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle Feusang Story Arc * A Hero's Resolve * Possessed By Hatred! A Noble Spirit Tested * The Fear Of God * The Unforgiven * The Frozen King Awakens Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc * Anniversary * Shadows Fall Appearances In Other Media Knuckles will appear in the animated series and be voiced by his creator, Regis Welch. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Phoenix City Chronicles